The Yule Ball
by Mione Jean Granger
Summary: Hermione is crying after Ron yells at her. What happens when a certain Slytherin finds her and comforts her? DM/HG


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling does and I am not her. This was not made for profit but for fun.**

* * *

The Yule Ball had started off surprisingly well for Hermione Jean Granger. She spent the night dancing with Victor Krum. Even though he didn't talk very much he seemed very nice and charming towards Hermione. She could feel eyes on her and knew that Harry and Ron kept looking at her. The one time she had dared looking at them she was met with angry eyes. She had turned away from looking at them and continued her dancing.

Feeling very exhausted and thirsty, Hermione had asked Victor to get them some drinks. He went and got them and Hermione decided to go and see how Ron and Harry were. She took a seat next to Ron and smiled at him.

"How are you two?" Hermione asked them.

"Oh, we're fine since we're not fraternizing with the enemy," Ron replied **haughtily**.

Hermione glared angrily at him. "How dare you Ron! Fraternizing with the enemy. As if! If your trying to say that's what I'm doing then your wrong!"

"I'm not wrong. You are! You shouldn't be here with him. He just wanted to come with you to get information about Harry!" Ron replied angrily.

"Ron, stop", Harry said, hoping he could get his friends to quit arguing.

"No Harry. I don't want him to stop because I'm not done with him. Ron. I can't believe you. You were the one that wanted his autograph. And now your being mad at me for coming here with him. Quit acting like a jealous prat. It's your own fault that you didn't ask me here first," Hermione replied. It felt good to get her anger off of her chest.

Harry sighed and walked away. He went to dance with Ginny Weasley since he didn't want to be involved in his two best friends argument.

"Listen here Hermione know-it-all Granger. I tried to ask you. You ignored me! It's not my fault, it's yours. And now I've realized that your just some stupid mudblood that isn't worth my time! Enjoy the rest of your life with Victor!" Ron said. His voice had gradually gotten louder and now a lot of students were looking at them. Ron glared at Hermione and then left the Great Hall, ignoring the looks from the other students.

Hermione sat there in shock for a few minutes. How dare he!? Ron had never called her those things or yelled at her before. Before she knew it tears had started to fall down her face and before anyone could see them she left the Great Hall running and ignored the call of her name.

She collapsed onto the staircase and let the tears fall. She had just noticed that arms had wrapped around her in a comforting way and even though she didn't want to she sobbed harder. After what seemed hours but really was only a few minutes a gentle hand cupped her face and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. Hermione finally looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and realization that Draco Malfoy was holding her and comforting her.

"M-Malfoy," Hermione said in shock. She tried to back away but he only held her closer.

"Shh, it s okay. I'm not going to hurt you like Weasley did. Please don't cry anymore," Draco replied quietly and wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist.

Hermione was still shocked but she finally stopped trying to move away and relaxed into his embrace. She had no idea that he could be so gentle.

"W-why are you helping me? I thought you hated me," Hermione said. She looked into Draco's eyes and found that she couldn't look away.

"I don't hate you Hermione. I'm helping you because I really care about you. It tore me up inside to see Weasley treating you that way. And I realized that I shouldn't have ever treated you that way either. I'm so sorry about what I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me,"Draco replied honestly.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. Draco Malfoy had called her by her name, he cared about her, he apologized to her. That was three things that she had thought that wouldn't be possible. But she could see and hear how honest he was being with her and she decided that she could forgive. Whereas she doubted that she would forgive Ron as quickly as she was doing with Draco.

"Draco. I forgive you. Thank you, for being here. You didn't have to comfort me," Hermione replied.

Draco smiled, a true smile that Hermione had never seen before. "Thank you Hermione. That really means a lot. And yes, I did have to come and comfort you. Because like I said, I couldn't stand seeing you hurt like that," he said. He pulled her into a hug and Hermione hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a little while and Hermione didn't want to leave, neither did Draco. He finally pulled away from her and put his hand on her face again.

"Hermione. You look absolutely beautiful tonight. And, if your not with Krum. I want to know if you'd be my girlfriend," Draco said.

Hermione blushed and was shocked once more but didn't let it show this time. In fact she hadn't come to the Ball with Krum as his girlfriend. They had only come as friends. She smiled at Draco and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Hermione asked.

Draco grinned. "You're sure about this? You don't have to be with me if you don't want to," Draco said, even though he was confident that Hermione wanted to be with him.

"I do want to be with you. I don't care what anyone says about us being together. Because I like you a lot now. I may even be starting to love you," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Well, I like you too Hermione. I like you so much that I'm pretty sure I do love you," Draco said, the love was plainly showing in his gray eyes.

Hermione smiled and hugged him again. Once they released from the hug Draco got up and helped her up as well. He walked her up to her Common Room and gave her a kiss goodnight. Hermione and Draco both went to their separate beds that night thinking the same thing, they would stay together no matter what. Even though the night had been bad in between Hermione was glad that it had turned out wonderfully in the end. She was definitely looking forward to showing off her new boyfriend to rest of the school the next day.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and my first Dramione. I know that the characters are probably a bit OOC but hey, it's fanfiction. :) Anyways, reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
